Apenas quem eu sou
by Pry
Summary: Songfic, One shot. Harry pensa sobre a decisão que tomou e sobre suas responsabilidades. H&G.


**N/A: **Essa é a minha primeira fic. Estou insegura, mas decidi publicar mesmo assim. Me digam o que acharam, ok?

Obs: é uma songfic da música Íris do Goo goo dolls e acontece na última noite de Harry em Hogwarts, no final do sexto livro.

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you**_

Eu desistiria da eternidade para tocá-la_  
**Cause I know that you feel me somehow**_

Pois eu sei que você me sente de alguma maneira_  
**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be**_

Você é o mais próximo do paraíso que eu chegarei

**_And I don't want to go home right now  
_**E eu não queri ir para casa agora

Já era madrugada e Harry não conseguia dormir. Nada estava bem, nem ele, nem o mundo a sua volta. Até mesmo a natureza chorava a angustia de não saber o que estava por vir, além de sentir a perda de um grande bruxo. O maior na opinião de Harry. Dumbledore era para ele mais que um professor ou um diretor, era um amigo, quase um pai. Aquele que sabia a hora certa de intervir sem realmente se intrometer. Ele dizia as palavras certas nas horas exatas, era o apoio nas crises, a compreensão em todos os momentos em que ele se sentia só no mundo, era a direção correta a seguir.

Não bastasse perder Dumbledore, perder Gina, desistir desse amor o estava torturando. Infelizmente era a única escolha. Ele não poderia suportar perdê-la para Voldemort. Ele desistiria da felicidade, do seu amor por ela para protegê-la. Sim, era o único jeito.

Mas por que mesmo assim ele sentia essa dor insuportável? Por que se sentia um monstro por fazê-la sofrer? Por que ele não conseguia se conformar completamente com isso e apenas dormir essa noite já que em breve ele teria que iniciar busca incansável pela salvação do mundo bruxo?

Como ele gostaria de não ter o peso do mundo nas costas, ser apenas ele, o Harry, Harry só, nada de _menino-que-sobreviveu,_ nem essa imagem que toda a população bruxa criou sobre ele. Ele queria poder estar apenas preocupado com a guerra e até mesmo querer ajudar em alguma coisa, mas não ser o único que pode fazer com que ela acabe. Ele é o responsável pelo bem ou mal do mundo. Se ele falhar, ah, se ele falhar... não ele não iria pensar nisso. Ele TEM que conseguir. As pessoas não podem pagar pelas suas fraquezas. Ele não suportaria ser o responsável por milhares de vidas interrompidas bruscamente por ter sido fraco, por não ter coragem de enfrentar seu destino. Ele não podia morrer sem antes ter certeza de que Gina estaria bem, assim como Rony, Mione, a família Weasley toda. Ele derrotará Voldemort, se não por ele, por aqueles que ama.

Nesse momento seus pensamentos voltaram a Gina. Como gostaria de poder dividir suas angústias com ela, dar um último beijo, olhar para ela como sempre, sem medo de que isso desse a ela esperanças de voltarem a ficar juntos. Se bem que... hey, ele pode, é contra as regras... mas, quem se importa com elas quando tudo está de ponta cabeça. É isso.

Ele se levantou silenciosamente, apesar de não haver necessidade, pois o mundo estava se acabando em água lá fora. A chuva torrencial que caía não permitiria que ninguém o notasse se levantar e caminhar lentamente até seu malão, pegar a capa de invisibilidade, sua vassoura, e sair do quarto, após lançar um feitiço de silêncio na porta, um feitiço não-verbal, ele mal pode acreditar que conseguiu.

Quando chegou ao salão comunal, mal podia acreditar em sua sorte, mas também se preocupou. Gina estava encolhida em um confortável sofá próximo à lareira. Harry se perguntava se ela estava dormindo ou acordada, pois de onde estava não podia ver seu rosto. Calmamente, ele se aproximou e pode ver que seu rosto pequeno de traços delicados estava abatido, com marcas de lágrimas, que denunciavam o que ela fazia antes de adormecer.

Ele sentou no chão, em frente ao sofá que ela estava e ficou velando seu sono. Como ela é linda! Como ele a ama! Como é difícil se afastar dela, negar seus beijos, seus abraços, seu amor, quando o que ele mais queria era desfrutar de tudo isso ao máximo. Ele sabia que só assim seria feliz. Ele poderia ficar ali a vida inteira, olhando para ela, vendo a cadência de sua respiração, o delicado arfar do peito, a maneira com que seu rosto se contraía de súbito e da mesma forma relaxava. Ele podia ver claramente que ela estava tão confusa e preocupada quanto ele. Ele sabia que ela o compreendia, que tinha aceitado calmamente sua decisão, até mesmo anteviu o que aconteceria. Isso a princípio assustou Harry. Ele pensou se ela realmente o amava, pois ele esperava um confronto um pouco mais difícil, uma vez que um Weasley não aceita ser deixado sem escolhas. Talvez ela mesma quisesse se livrar do peso de namorar o menino-que-sobreviveu e quisesse seguir com sua vida. Pensar nisso o fazia sentir uma dor quase insuportável. Ele a amava demais, e tinha decidido se afastar para que ela pudesse ter mais chances de viver e reconstruir sua vida após a guerra, mesmo que não fosse com ele. Mas ele gostaria muito de que fosse ele o escolhido, de sobreviver para isso, mesmo apesar de tudo o que estava fazendo e o que representava. Pensar que ela poderia amar outro... não, ele estava ali apenas para olhar para ela, para gravar em sua mente o rosto mais belo que já vira. Para que quando tempos piores viessem ele pudesse simplesmente pensar nela e recuperar suas forças e lutar por ela.

Subitamente, o rosto sereno esboçou um sorriso e essa visão encantou Harry. "Ela é linda!" ele pensou.

- Harry... – ela murmurou – você está aí?

Harry sentiu seu corpo enrijecer. Seria possível ela saber que ele estava ali?

- Harry, eu sei que está aí, não tente se esconder, eu posso sentir seu cheiro, sinto o calor de seu corpo próximo demais para ser ilusão. Oh, não posso estar enganada, sinto você mesmo que não possa te ver. – Ela lentamente sentou-se no sofá e escorregou para o chão. Harry estava imóvel. Como ela sabia? Ela, ainda que insegura, tateou o ar e delicadamente alcançou a capa de invisibilidade e a retirou dele, antes mesmo que ele pudesse perceber o que ela estava fazendo.

- Gina, eu... é, eu... – as palavras fugiram. Droga! Que desculpas ele daria para estar ali, com cara de bobo, sentado no chão de frente para o sofá que há pouco ela dormia?

Antes que pudesse pensar em uma resposta, Gina atirou-se em seus braços.

- Harry, por quê? Por que você quer me deixar? Eu sei de todas as suas responsabilidades, sei de tudo que terá que enfrentar, mas, por que está me punindo, punindo a nós dois? Eu só quero poder estar ao seu lado e enfrentar com você tudo o que for necessário. Eu até entendi no momento em que me disse tudo isso, tentei aceitar calmamente, mas não acho que seja certo, que seja justo comigo, com você. Eu até mesmo morreria... – antes que ela terminasse, Harry a silenciou, colocando levemente o dedo indicados sobre os lábios rosados dela.

- Não, Gi! Não fale algo assim. Eu nunca permitiria que você fizesse tamanha besteira e não suporto nem mesmo imaginar o que você estava dizendo. Você não entende, Gi, que tudo o que eu quero é te proteger? Se não fosse por você e pelas pessoas que eu amo, eu desistiria agora mesmo dessa guerra estúpida.

Ele baixou os olhos. Não suportava mais olhar pra ela e não beijar sua boca. Precisava dos seus abraços. Mas não podia, não era justo fazer isso com ela. Então, antes mesmo que completasse o pensamento e pudesse chegar perto de se controlar, ela o abraçou.

**_And all I can taste is this moment  
_**E tudo o que eu posso sentir é esse momento

_**And all I can breathe is your life**_

E tudo o que posso respirar é sua vida**_  
Cause sooner or later it's over_**

Porque mais cedo ou mais tarde estará acabado

_**I just don't want to miss you tonight**_

E eu não quero sentir sua falta esta noite**_  
_**

- Só o que eu quero é poder estar com você, Harry Potter. Você é o garoto mais incrível que já conheci, e quando digo incrível não me falo do que você fez quando era apenas um bebê, ou em todas as vezes que enfrentou Voc...- ela respirou fundo, tomou coragem e disse o nome tão temido – Voldemort. Eu digo pela pessoa que você é, não por quem acreditam que seja. Harry, eu te amo tanto. – nesse momento, as lagrimas que ela tanto tentava sufocar rolaram livremente por seu rosto.

Sem pensar no que fazia, Harry a apertou contra o peito, sentindo o cheiro de seus cabelos, e sem mais resistir, ele a beijou. Um beijo longo, carregado de sentimentos, de emoções contidas até aquele momento, que extravasaram inevitavelmente. Era impossível manter a racionalidade perto dela. Ele sentia uma dor tão forte dentro do peito ao tentar se conter e ponderar os riscos, e aquele beijo era a liberdade, o alívio para toda aquela dor.

Ele não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficaram ali, se beijando ternamente. A chuva começava a dar trégua e em pouco tempo o sol nasceria. O dia que começava trazia consigo o peso da responsabilidade de Harry com o mundo.

Subitamente, essa constatação pareceu um balde de água fria na cabeça de Harry. Ele se lembrou do que estava por vir e percebeu o quão mais difícil estava tornando as coisas para eles dois. Embora tudo aquilo que ele pensava, que sentia, que o oprimia, foi pronunciado com tanta firmeza por Gina, que era apenas como constatar algo obvio. Mas ele sabia que não era. Só ela sabia disso, sentia isso. Era como partilhar os sentimentos sem pronunciar palavra, apenas em pensamento, um turbilhão deles é claro, mas ainda assim perfeitamente compreensíveis para ambos.

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_

E eu não quero que o mundo me veja**_  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand_**

Pois eu não acho que entenderiam**_  
When everything's made to be broken_**

Quando tudo está pronto para se quebrar**_  
I just want you to know who I am  
_**Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou

Harry desistiu de conter as lágrimas, desistiu de guardar apenas consigo a angústia de ser o responsável por uma guerra que prometia ser cruel. Afinal, ela o entendia. E, ao olhar para ela ele começava a ver a mulher forte e decidida que havia no lugar da menina doce, frágil e sonhadora. Sim,ele podia dividir tudo com ela.

- Gi, meu amor, eu só queria poder ser normal, ser apenas um garoto de 16 anos que tem dúvidas, medos, que sofre, que chora, que sente dor, que ama...

- Shh...- ela cobriu a boca dele com a sua, silenciando-o – Harry, eu sei quem você é. E pra mim, basta saber que você é você. Eu te amo por tudo isso, simplesmente por saber que você é um ser humano e tem dentro de você sentimentos que simplesmente fazem parte do ser humano. Saber que sente medo, angústia, dor, e, acima de tudo, Harry, saber que você é capaz de amar.

Ele encostou a cabeça em se colo, e chorou baixinho.

- Obrigado, Gi! Por me ouvir, por ser essa garota maravilhosa, por me entender, por me amar, e principalmente, por saber quem eu sou realmente. Eu te amo! – Ele se levantou e a beijou ternamente, apaixonadamente, tentando sorver daquele beijo toda a força que ele necessitava para seguir em frente.

_**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming**_

E você não pode conter as lágrimas que ainda não vieram**_  
Or the moment of truth in your lies_**

Ou os momentos de verdades em suas mentiras**_  
When everything feels like the movies_**

Quando tudo parece como nos filmes**_  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_**

Você sangra apenas para saber que está viva

Ele então cedeu à vontade de chorar. Chorou abertamente, ainda abraçado com Gina. Ele já não sentia mais pudores desse tipo para com ela, uma vez que se sentia tão compreendido por ela. Ele sabia, que o que quer que acontecesse, ela entenderia e saberia ampará-lo. Com ela ele poderia simplesmente ceder às suas fraquezas e não se sentir tolo ou frágil demais, ele seria apenas um ser humano.

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_

E eu não quero que o mundo me veja**_  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand_**

Pois eu não acho que entenderiam**_  
When everything's made to be broken_**

Quando tudo está pronto para se quebrar**_  
I just want you to know who I am  
_**Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou

**N/A: **Bem, é isso. Está curtinha, sentimental, eu acho, mas achei que seria um final mais aceitável por parte de Gina, e algo que se parece de leve com o Harry que adora quebrar regras e que, infelizmente, se esconde, esconde seus sentimentos para encontrar forças, se esquiva dos amigos que mais querem ajudá-lo e se esconde do amor que sempre foi tão valorizado por Dumbledore, que foi o que ele tentou deixar muito claro a Harry desde o começo. Comentem, pois se houver uma boa aceitação desta fic, com muitos comentários e muitas críticas construtivas, ela terá uma continuação.

Beijos!

Submit Review para deixar o dia de uma autora mais feliz!


End file.
